


I'll Be Okay With This

by airamcg



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In another time, another place, you could have had her in your arms, in your bed, in your heart.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is not this time; it is not this place. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Okay With This

In another time, another place, you could have had her in your arms, in your bed, in your heart, and it would be the sweetest thing ever. Yes, way sweeter than even your whole kingdom combined.

But it is not this time; it is not this place.

Seven hundred years and you are yet to grow numb to the painful fluttering in your chewy heart.

Three hundred years and you still tear up from that first I love you.

Three hundred years and you still tear up from why she flew away, slamming the door behind her.

Responsibility demands sacrifice. That was your single regret.

She came back when you least expected it, and you couldn't decide on opening or shutting the door.

She left again when you least expected it, but you couldn't worry about the door forever.

You gave away a part of yourself in exchange for her smile.

Responsibility demands sacrifice.

You used to cling to that frayed rock shirt every night, but her smile was warm and wet and you know you'll be okay with this.

In another time, another place, you could have been in her arms, in her bed, in her heart again.

It is not this time; it is not this place.

Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Secret Valentine anonymous fic exchange, for the following request:
> 
> Fandom: Adventure Time  
> Pairing/Character: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline  
> Prompt: I'll be okay with this
> 
> original post can be found [here](http://milkyetoile.dreamwidth.org/534.html?thread=12566#cmt12566)


End file.
